Ooo University
by HiguraSHi18990
Summary: Ooo University the best school in the land. The young come to open their minds and to strengthen their combat skills. As Finn starts his new life , along side his sister, he is faced with the problems of an everyday teenager; annoying sibling/friends, bullies to beat up, a persistent stalk- pursuer, you know the usual... Warning : Yaoi and Yuri ahead Give it a try!


**Hey people! It's me! Yeah I like Adventure Time too, don't judge me :3... Well this story I actually planned out. *Gasps everywhere!* Yes, yes a shock. For those who are like WTF, I don't plan out, period. I just write from my head to paper, or ummm tablet, and continue on like that. However, this is one of those crazy college school life ones and since those aren't that popular (from what I've seen cause a lot are not writen well) and I want this story to be good and get good feedback. I know I have a few stories up already and I don't update nearly as much as I should, but I'll work on that. Maybe one update each week? I don't know, I can try. Well, we will see, so on with the story! (BTW next update will be for New Found Love and it'll be long, so hope that'll make up for the lack of updates)**

**WARNING: this story will be Yaoi (boyXboy), Yuri (girlXgirl), and regular weird couples. If you no like Finn&Marshall Lee, Gumball&Flame Prince, Bubblegum&Fionna, Marceline&Flame Princess, and Ice Queen&Simon (young Ice King before going crazy) then leave now!**

**Disclaimer: No own nothin'... me to broke to buy it... **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

_Dear Humans,_

_We are proud to say that you have been accepted to attend Ooo University._

_Ooo University for the elite and strong. Everyone is welcome at the large educational building. We at Ooo University offer all creatures, from candy people to ghosts, a chance to educate themselves for what lays ahead. Students come to learn about their making, how the world is what it is today with Professor Simon, study literature and ways with words with Professor Sammy (nicknamed Ice Queen for her love of ice cream), or even get a chance to highten their combat skills in gym class. The school offers this and much more to the student body._

_Students themselves are able to interact, learning teamwork and leadership skills through team building exercises. We offer children three square meals a day, made by some of the best cooks in Ooo. Those attending are given rooms in the school dorms, a building across from the main one. Students are allowed a roommate, of same sex of course, but are also allowed a single room. Weapons and technology is allowed, as the school does offer various combat classes and after school hours activities. Any ill use of this priviledge or threat made against any students will bring serious consequences._

_Ooo University allows teens to learn responsibility and prepare them for the real world ahead. May you consider attending our fine school, as we always love to receive new additions such as yourselves. Reply to the address written on the bottom of this letter._

_Sincerely, Mr. and _

"Finn! Hey! Pay attention will you? Look at how clean everything is!" a very excited Fionna practically yelled to her twin brother, Finn, as they walked along the neatly paved streets.

Finn, being the younger, intelligent, and quiet type, did not respond to his older sisters' comments. Though, sometimes it was hard to tell that the female, even if 3 inches taller, was older, by her character. She was born a full minute before himself, anything could have happened in that minute to cause such a change; dropped on the floor, was not getting enough oxygen, she hit herself against the plastic walls of an incubator, ect. So, when Fionna started to "oh" and "ah" at anything and everything, Finn blocked her out to fiddle with his own thoughts.

His sister was the curious, thick headed, well meaning older sister type. Even if he did not voice it out like his sister, he to was awe struck by everything about the small town.

The town, to most, was not much. A large road lead you into the town, houses littering both sides. A ways up you would come across a fork in the road, one turn leading to more houses, while the other brought you to the town square. That was where they were at the moment. The two siblings stood by the large white marble fountain dead center of the town, its crystal blue water reflecting back their images. Here was where all the main stores and buisnesses were placed. Finn looked around, noticing what looked to be an ice cream store and further away another store stood. Though, this one was... _darker_... then the rest. He made a mental note to check that store out first once they had sorted everything out.

Finn and Fionna had gotten a letter a few days ago. They had applied for Ooo University, even though just finishing junior year. The two had hoped that the school would see them as future potential students and look back to their old applications, giving them a better chance to get accepted. What they didn't expect was the school board becoming impressed with the skills and knowlegde the two had and would do a whole background check. They were doubled surprised when the school owners themselves had sent a letter to their residence, going as far as to offer them a chance to skip their last year in high school to join them early. They would take a few classes, then take the college entrance exams, again, to make sure they are ready to start by the new season. That was how they had gotten to the point of standing in the middle of an empty town center, on a Sunday morning, in the summer, on their way for a tour of their new school.

Finn decided to take charge, seeing as Fiona was not about to end her staring any time soon. He began to walk toward the school, remembering the directions a kind old candy couple had given them, knowing Fionna would follow behind in a second.

"Hey, Finn? What do you think it's like to li- hey wait!"

There it was. Finn let a small smirk cross his face as he made a right, the road leading to a- castle? No, no it couldn't be. Even if large, the building was far off from the few castles he layed eyes on. The school itself looked much like a small castle. The walls were made of white either sides there were what looked to be watch towers, but Finn assumed they lead up to a classroom. In the middle, instead of usual two door entrance, there stood a large draw bridge. The building was cut off into four sections, each becoming a bit smaller then the one below it. The forth was not an actuall section, it cutting off from being a rectangle shaped like the rest of them, to instead be a pillar ending with a triangular point much like the other two at the side. Finn counted it as a section, seeing as it still looked big enough to have one or two classrooms fit in it. Overall, it was way to much, in Finn's opinion. Fionna, on the other hand...

"OH MY GLOB FINN! Look at the size of it! Wow, do you think the dorms will be this big. Probably not, but they have to be pretty large, I mean, look at the school," voiced out the older twin, a little to loud to Finn's liking.

"Yes, so very large," said a voice from behind them. They turn around to come face to face with a light pink hair was a darker shade of pink, the bangs coming out to cover parts of his eyes, which were a soft pink and turned dark in the pupil. The man was tall, a bit more then Fiona, but to Finn anyone was tall. He wore a plain black t-shirt with dark denim jeans, his feet being covered by a pair of black sneakers. " Hey, I'm Gumball, you tour guide. It's nice to meet you," he greeted.

Finn inclined his head in acknowledgment, but that wasn't enough for Fionna.

"Hi! I'm Fionna, it's nice to meet you Gumball. This here is Finn," she points to her silent brother, "He doesn't talk much, but you'll love him."

Gumball nodded in understanding, "Okay, well, shall we get started?"

Both followed behind as Gumball walked past them toward the school. Finn sighed softly, knowing that the day would be long. He just hoped that they made the right decision to attend this new school. He really didn't want to have to deal with anything.

**Ok! That was it. Next Chapter will be longer, I just wanted to introduce Finn and Fionna. Ah, oh and they 17, since they just finished junior year. A few more characters will be introduced next, so until then I hope u enjoy the beginning. Feel free to criticize me, cause I want to make this story good.**

**Review!**


End file.
